A squirrel travels at a constant 4 miles per hour. How long does it take for this squirrel to travel 1 mile? Express your answer in minutes.
Answer: Using the formula $time = \frac{distance}{rate}$, we see that it takes the squirrel $\frac{1}{4}$ hour to travel 1 mile. This is equal to $\boxed{15}$ minutes.